


Celebrating birthdays (Remix from Smith's POV)

by Prisca



Category: Jeremiah (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6316570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurdy celebrates his birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebrating birthdays (Remix from Smith's POV)

**Author's Note:**

> This Ficlet is written for a challenge at the 'Comment_Fic_Community' = write a remix of a comment you have written somewhere in the past (in canon to the comment)

[Original post here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6057271)

 

Today we did celebrate Kurdy's birthday. Usually, I try to avoid crowded places like the cafeteria. And I try to avoid to think about my past. Because I don't have one. Days like these remind me of this fact all too clearly.

I'm the outsider, the guy no one wants to hang around with. Because I'm God's messenger. Sometimes I wish I could just lay down and die, this would be so much easier. But he is not willing to let me go. He has told me that the future of the world is lying in my hands. What kind of future can this be?

This was the moment where Kurdy tore me out of my thoughts. He dropped down onto the chair beside me, a forced smile on his face. Kurdy is a nice guy, I know, he doesn't want to hang around with me, but he feels pity.

"Do you have fun," he did ask me.

Fun? I don't know the meaning of this word, I can't remember if I ever had fun in my life.

"Birthday parties are supposed to be fun."

Are they? Well, I guess, Kurdy is right, before the Big Death people did enjoy birthdays and parties and fun. Michelle told me once that it is important to keep the old ceremonies alive. But Michelle can remember, like everyone else. Memories can hurt but they also keep you alive.

"I can't remember my birthdays," I told Kurdy.  
"I don't have a history. Everything is wiped out, everything that happened before the I died."

He stared at me, I could read the shock in his eyes.  
"You ... what?"  
His voice was slightly shaking. He wasn't ready to hear the truth. It would have been so more human to lie, but I couldn't. Because God has told me that he needs to know all.

"I died. But God wasn't willing to let me go. He brought me back to life."  
It was hard to smile but I did it anyway.  
"I'm glad that you still can enjoy your birthday. But for me, the day of the anniversary of my death is the only birthday I can remember. And, believe me, there is no reason to celebrate that."

**Author's Note:**

> also posted at my LJ


End file.
